Trigger Machines
The are the collectibles, arsenal, and Mecha of the Patrangers. Overview They are modified parts of the Lupin Collection that the Global Special Police Organization Japan Branch were able to acquire for their ranks to level the playing field with the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler, as well as the Lupinrangers. They have multiple uses depending on the Machine, such as transform a police officer into a Patranger, activate a Keisatsu Boost, and enlarge for combat and Mecha formations. Much to their name, they act as an auxiliary replacement of the trigger of the VS Changer, the weapon that is used to activate the Machines' various abilities. During the final showdowns with the Ganglers, it was revealed that unlike the Dial Fighters, which unlock Gangler safes, using a Trigger Machine would seal and disable them. To do so, the user of the Trigger Machines must put the them on the safe, then type new passcodes on the targeted safe. Thus rendering the Gangler ability using the aforementioned safe(s) absolutely useless. History Finding themselves greatly at a disadvantage against the Ganglers and Lupinrangers, Commander Hilltop provides a much needed boost to the GSPO Japan branch officers on the case by using pieces of the Lupin Collection. Intercepting the Lupinrangers, the Patrangers made pursuit with the giant Trigger Machines only to be eluded by the Lupinrangers' own Dial Fighters. When GoodStriker joined the Patrangers' side against the enlarged Namero Bacho, Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser was formed for the first time, allowing them to defeat the Gangler Monster. The Patrangers were promptly ejected as GoodStriker took his leave again. Trigger Machines Trigger Machine 1gou (Translation: Thunderous Roar!) is the personal mecha of Patren 1gou. It forms the chest and head of PatKaiser, and the hat of Good Cool Kaiser VSX. Its Attack Mode reveals another pair of wheels that increases its acceleration & speed(similar to GoGo Formula from GoGo Sentai Boukenger) Trigger Machine 1gou.png|cockpit Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 1-7, 9-21, 24-39, 41-44, 47-48, 50-51 Trigger Machine 2gou (Translation: 100 shots, 100 kills!) is the personal mecha of Patren 2gou. It forms the weaponized left arm of PatKaiser, and the right ankle of Good Cool Kaiser VSX. Its Attack Mode deploys the built-in cannon from its grill that is in the shape of a revolver barrel. Trigger Machine 2gou.png|cockpit Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 1-7, 9-22, 24-28, 30-39, 41-45, 47-48, 50-51 Trigger Machine 3gou (Translation: Raging blows!) is the personal mecha of Patren 3gou. It forms the weaponized right arm of PatKaiser, and the left ankle of Good Cool Kaiser VSX. Its Attack Mode deploys its police baton. While it can fire basic yellow rounds at foes , it can also attack by leaning to its side then extending the baton. Trigger Machine 3gou.png|cockpit Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 1-7, 9-21, 24-28, 30-39, 41-44, 47-48, 50-51 Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser is the main Giant Robo of the Patrangers in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. It is the formation of the Trigger Machines together with the sentient GoodStriker. PatKaiser can uses Trigger Machine 3gou's arm as a baton and the Trigger Machine 2gou's arm as a gun. It can do strafing shots and hide behind buildings, using them as cover. The blue stripes on the back of the legs can ignite like rockets. PatKaiser's finisher is the where the Trigger Machines build up energy and use Trigger Machine 2gou's cannon to fire powerful blasts at the enemy. Patkaiser's team finisher with LupinRex is the ; where LupinRex's power is focused into the Jackpot Blade, while PatKaiser's power is focused into Trigger Machine 3gou's baton before charging at the enemy as LupinRex and PatKaiser simultaneously cross attack the enemy. In PatKaiser formations, the Patrangers do the announcements (form changes, finishers). Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 3-5, 7, 9, 12, 15, 17-19, 24, 27, 31, 36, 44, 47, Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en Film PatKaiser Cockpit.png|Cockpit Additional Formations PatKaiser Biker is the combination between Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser and Trigger Machine Biker. In this form, PatKaiser can attack with The Biker's front wheel, behaving like a yo-yo for whipping, grappling, and sweeping attacks. The finishing move is called , where PatKaiser throws the enemy into the air with the Biker wheel and Trigger Machine 2gou's cannon then fires a series of shots at the monster above the Mecha, destroying him/her. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 7, 12, 17 PatKaiser Strong is the combination of Trigger Machine 1gou, Trigger Machine 2gou, Trigger Machine Crane, Trigger Machine Drill, and GoodStriker. In this form, PatKaiser can attack with Crane's telescopic boom, with it extending and retracting when needed. Trigger Machine Drill is used like a sword/thrusting weapon. The finishing move is called , where PatKaiser grabs and drags the enemy into the air with the crane hook and as it retracts thus swinging the monster down, Drill impales the monster full force, thus destroying it. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 15, 17 Hensoku PatKaiser is the combination between Red Dial Fighter, Trigger Machine 2gou, Trigger Machine 3gou, and GoodStriker. This combination was formed when the Red Dial Fighter forcibly replaced Trigger Machine 1gou during the formation of PatKaiser. Despite conflict between Lupin Red, Patren 2gou, and Patren 3gou inside the cockpit, it was able to hold off Anidara Maximoff long enough for Lupin Red to activate the Blade Dial Fighter to unlock his safe. The Trigger Machines were tossed onto Anidara as the Lupinrangers formed LupinKaiser Cyclone Knight once Lupin Blue and Lupin Yellow retrieved the The stroke of luck/Le coup de chance. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 18 Hensoku PatKaiser Cockpit.png|Cockpit PatKaiser Strong Biker is the combination between Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser, Trigger Machine Biker, and Trigger Machines Crane & Drill. The formation can use the extending and retracting abilities of both arms. This is taken up a notch when Sakuya took the lead, and did a three-pronged attack with Drill constantly going forward and back on Pyodor in the style of Sakuya's aerobics . Its finisher is called , where Trigger Machine Crane lifts up the enemy like a fisher and Trigger Machine Biker uses its extending front wheel to pummel the enemy mid-air, destroying him/her. Its alternate finisher is the PatKaiser: Thrust-Up Strike, where Crane's hook extends to pin a target against a surface. Then, Drill races down the boon to bore through the target, destroying him/her Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 19, 27, 33 PatKaiser Trains is the combination of Trigger Machine 1gou, GoodStriker, X Train Fire, and X Train Thunder. Its finisher is the , where X Train Thunder charges up with electricity and slashes the enemy three times until they're destroyed. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 21, 33 Notes *While the Trigger Machines are designed with elements standard of most police forces, the Attack Modes of Trigger Machines 1gou and 2gou have similar elements to the respective red and green mecha of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger.(Patstriker is a 6-wheeled police car and Patrailer can reveal and use a laser weapon.) **Additionally, Patkaiser's head resembles a S.W.A.T. mask and helmet. **Trigger Machine 2gou’s Attack mode is also similar to Engine Gunpherd from Engine Sentai Go-onger(both Mecha being police car-like vehicles that can fire a laser from the front.) *While this is not the first Sentai Robo to use a bat-like or blunt weapon, it is the first primary Sentai Robo to use a bat-like weapon as its main weapon in contrast to a sword. **It is the first Robo in a police-themed Sentai to use, particularly, a police baton as its main melee weapon. *PatKaiser uses a strafing dive shot that (production-wise) takes advantage and makes use of CGI to be more agile in movement, similar to Dekaranger Robo. *Trigger Machine 2gou's shares its summoning announcement with parts of the transformation announcement for from . **In addition, its attack mode is similar to the Police Ressha from Ressha Sentai ToQger. *Interestingly, the extra Trigger Machines used by the Patrangers have a color scheme that follows the Lupinrangers. **Trigger Machine Splash is red like Kairi Yano. **Trigger Machine Biker is blue like Tooma Yoimachi. **Trigger Machine Crane & Trigger Machine Drill is yellow like Umika Hayami. Appearances **''Number 2: International Police, Chase After Them'' **''Number 3: Take Them Back No Matter What'' **''Number 4: Unacceptable Relationship'' **''Number 5: Targeted, the International Police'' **''Number 6: What to Protect'' **''Number 7: Always Saved'' **''Number 9: In Order to Meet Again'' **''Number 10: It's Not Over Yet'' **''Number 11: I Will Continue Shooting'' **''Number 12: Magical Bracelet'' **''Number 13: Best and Worst Holiday'' **''Number 14: The Fabricated Trap'' **''Number 15: The Work of a Police Officer'' **''Number 16: Because You're A Friend'' **''Number 17: Secret Feeling'' **''Number 18: Secret of the Collection'' **''Number 19: Compensation for Instruction Violation'' **''Number 20: The New Thief is a Policeman'' **''Number 21: Foe or Friend, On Board or Not?'' **''Number 22: Love in Life'' **''Number 24: Promise to Return Alive'' **''Number 25: Make it the Strongest'' **"'Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger + Keisatsu Sentai Patranger ~The Ultimate Weird Combination!~'' **''Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en Film'' **''Number 26: The Hidden Auction'' **''Keisatsu Sentai Patranger feat. Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger ~Another Patren 2gou~'' **''Number 27: Dancing Afterwards'' **''Number 28: My Birthday is Also Fighting'' **''Number 29: Photos to Remember'' **''Number 30: The Two Are On a Trip'' **''Number 31: The Gangler Who Surrendered'' **''Number 32: A Request For A Duel'' **''Number 33: We Are The Youth Thief Brigade'' **''Number 34: Legendary Gun'' **''Number 35: Good People, Bad People, Ordinary People'' **''Number 36: Shoot the Bomb'' **''Number 37: Your Place to Return'' **''Number 38: Collection From Outer Space'' **''Number 39: Bet on This'' **''Number 41: A Door to Another World'' **''Number 42: Time of Battle'' **''Number 43: The Man Who Returned'' **''Number 44: The Truth Found'' **''Number 45: Looking Forward to Christmas'' **''Number 47: What I Can Do Now'' **''Number 48: The Real Face Under The Mask'' **''Number 50: Forever Adieu'' **''Number 51: I'm Sure I'll See You Again'' }} References Category:Mecha (Patranger) Category:Four-Piece Combination Category:Collectible Devices Category:Lupin Collection